We'll make this last forever
by Jenni-vampire
Summary: Laurent walked closer towards me. His eyes turned darker with each step. I held my breath and shut my eyes, no one could save me now, I braced myself for his attack. I opened my eyes in time to see blonde figure running across the meadow and ripping Laurent to shreds in an instant. It couldn't be him, could it? - Takes place during New Moon after Edward left. Rated T, may change
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. As much as I wish I did, I don't :(

Chapter 1

"That's it, Bella, I'm sending you back to your mother!" Charlie shouted over breakfast. It took me a while to comprehend what he meant, my face went from shock to anger to confusion. "Why? What have I done wrong?" I protested. "Nothing. But that's the problem. You never do anything. You're lifeless Bella, and I can't cope anymore. I can't help you, you won't talk to me, you won't talk to any of your friends, you're grades at school are slipping, you've stopped eating, you never smile anymore and you spend all your time locked in your room doing absolutely nothing. I can't watch you destroy yourself anymore Bella! It's killing me!" He was right. I looked down at my plate and noticed all I had done was pick at my toast, it had taken me nearly 20 minutes to eat one slice. "Dad, I don't want to go, please don't make me" I mumbled as the tears started rolling down my face. I couldn't leave Forks, my life was here, my friends were here. _All my memories of Edward are here, how could I possibly leave that behind, it's all I have left of him._ I looked up to see Charlie sigh in frustration. "Bella, I think it'll be best, I don't want you to leave, but you're so miserable, I think you should consider it, you can come back if you don't like it, but I think this will be a good idea." I couldn't believe he actually wanted me to leave, "you don't want me?" I sobbed, another wave of pain washed over me as I remembered the rejection and depression from last time I spoke those words. I couldn't believe Charlie had given up on me aswell. "No Bella, I didn't mean that, I want you to stay here, I just don't know how to help you, and I think you're mother would be more use to you right now" he admitted. "Dad, I don't want to, I want to stay here with you, I don't want mom, I want to stay with you" I pleaded. I looked up to see his expression soften from hearing me say I wanted him more, "I don't know Bells, I think you should think about it, but, if you stay here..." "thankyou so much dad!" I interrupted, "Bella, let me finish, **if** you stay here, I want you to change. And I mean it, I think you should go out with some of your friends, maybe Jess, you could go for a girly night out, or maybe Angela, she seems like more your type, she can stay over if you like?" Charlie suggested. I knew I needed to change my behaviour, but a night with Jess and all her high school problems seemed like a nightmare, a sleepover with Angela didn't sound too bad though. "Yeah sure, I've missed Angela, I should probably phone her" I told Charlie. He smiled, proud that he'd finally got through to me. "Well Bella, I'm going over to Billy's house after work for dinner, so don't make me anything, you're welcome to come?" Charlie said as he put his boots and jacket on. "Sure, I haven't seen Jacob in a while, it'd be nice to catch up with him" I said sincerly. I really had been neglecting my friends, I never realised how much I'd missed them until Charlie's brutal talk, I think an afternoon with Jake is just what I need. He wouldn't question what happened between me and Edward. This would be a problem free and mythical creature free day.

As soon as I arrived at La Push, I barely had time to climb out of Charlies car before I was swept into a bone crushing hug. I immeditely smiled as I was released, "nice to see you too Jake" I joked. "I can't believe you actually came, I thought Charlie was giving me false hope when he mentioned you were coming on the phone" he said enthusiastically. I breifly wondered why he was hoping to see me, but I let it slide figuring he meant nothing by it and it was just a passing remark. "hey Bella, I haven't seen you for a while" Billy said as he rolled over, "hey Billy, yeah, sorry about that, I should've visited more often" I said guiltily, "it's okay Bella, I understand" he winked and went off to greet Charlie. I groaned when I heard them talking about the game that was on tonight, I knew there was some other reason Charlie was coming here on a Saturday. "Hey Jake, do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" I suggested, fresh air was definitely a better option. "Er, yeah sure, let me just go grab a coat" he ran off inside. I remembered the last time we went to the beach, he told me about the ledgends of his tribe and "the cold ones." I felt my heart break at the memory. "Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" Jake wrapped his arms around me, "nothing, I'm fine, c'mon lets go" I knew he didn't believe me but he let it drop anyway. We talked the whole way to the beach about how he was doing at school and his friends and what he's been up to lately, carefully avoiding any subjects that would remind me too much of... _Him_.  
When we reached the beach, we sat on a log facing the ocean, we were the only people out here and it was nice to be alone with Jake. I was forgetting all my worries when the inevitable question fell out of Jacob's mouth "so, what happened with you and Edward?" My heart stopped. I never had a problem lying to everyone else about what happened, but lying to Jake didn't seem right, I had to stick to my cover story though "his dad got offered a job in L.A, so they had to move, Edward included" I said in a monotoned voice. "Bella. Do you really think you can lie to me? I know that's not the truth, I'm not stupid, if he left you because he had to move, he wouldn't have left you stranded in the woods on your own, now, tell me what really happened" he demanded, I tried to open my mouth to tell him but all I could manage was an agonised scream as the memories came flooding back. Jake put his arm around my shoulder and waited patiently. After I regained some control, I told him everything, except anything about him being a vampire, I told him they had to move, and he didn't want me to come with him, and how he said I'll forget about him soon enough, and how it'll be like he never exsited. Jake's mouth fell in shock, "wow, what a jerk." he declared. I didn't defend Edward like I had with everyone else, I knew Jake was right, he was a jerk, I just didn't want to admit it. "Seriously Bella, if I ever see him again, I'll rip his head off" Jake said seriously. I couldn't help but laugh a little, if only Jake new he wouldn't even stand a chance.

We stopped talking about my problems after a while and talked about Jake's. He told me how Embry, one of his best friends, has started hanging out with Sam Uley, and completely ignoring Jake. I couldn't help but hate Sam, I know he was the one who found me in the woods and took me home, but after hearing about him taking Embry away from Jake, I just couldn't help myself. I let my mind wonder momenterily about how suspicious it seemed that Sam and his 'crew' acted alot differently than the rest of the boys on the reservation, it struck me as odd that all these boys had suddenly changed and become more grown up, over what seemed like a few days. I quickly snapped out of it though before I got to the inevitable thought of _Edward would know, he always knows these things. _

After a few hours, we decided we should probably head back to Jake's house for dinner. Everyone had already eaten by the time we got back so Jake made us a pizza to share. We sat and talked to Billy for a while until Charlie finally got tired and decided it was time to go. "Okay well, we best be heading off" Charlie said as he started putting his jacket on. "Promise you'll come back Bella?" Jake pleaded, I could tell he was thinking I'd never return again, and just ditch him after today, but I'd realised I needed him more than anyone, so I agreed to return and braced myself for another bone crushing hug.  
Once me and Charlie got home, I decided to phone Jake straight away to see if he wanted to hang out tomorrow. "Miss me already?" he asked as soon as he answered the phone, I could almost hear him grinning down the phone, "of course!" I laughed, I asked if he wanted to hang out and he agreed, he said he had something to show me in the garage. I said goodbye and hung up and got ready for bed. And for the first night in months, I didn't fall asleep crying.

* * *

**A.N/ So, what did you think? Reviews would be very much appreciated! I realise a lot happened in this chapter, and I could've made it into two chapters and gone into more detail, or have more things happen, but I really didn't want to, and I felt like this would be sufficient for what would theoretically be the 4th chapter of a book . **

**I'll hopefully upload the next chapter soon. So please rate and review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. okay, here's chapter 2. I've taken into account the paragraph size problem and tried to make them shorter. Though this is quite a long chapter so some might be a bit long. Thanks for the reviews though! Enjoy :)**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked nervously as I peered over the edge of the cliff. "Of course Bella, I wouldn't let you die on my watch" Jake laughed. It'd been a few weeks since I started hanging out with Jake all the time, and even though he couldn't fix the hole in my heart, being around him made the pain bearable. Most days we spent together, we just sat around the house talking or walked along the beach, but I was getting sick of the same routine all the time so we decided to do something extreme. Like cliff diving.

"C'mon Bella, jump, we haven't got much sun left" Jake called me out of my thoughts. "ok, here it goes. If I die Jacob Black, you will have hell to pay!" I laughed. I shut my eyes and... "wait, Bella, no!" I heard Jake shout. It was too late, I was already falling through the air.

A million thoughts crossed my mind at that moment, he'd been telling me to jump for at least ten minutes, then when I finally do he tells me to stop, why? What could possibly go wrong, he's done this a million times before.

I hit the dark cold water pretty hard. I didn't anticipate how cold it would've been. I managed to swim back to the surface and I looked up beaming at Jake. I didn't understand why he had a pained expression on his face until I heard someone behind me. "Paul, after her now! Embry you too!" I tried to turn to see who was there but someone was pushing me back to the shore, I tried to protest but the strangers arms were wrapped firmly around me and made it impossible to move.

Once we reached the shore and I was released from the iron grip, Jake came running over. "Bella are you okay?" he asked as he scanned me over, "I'm fine, I was perfectly fine until someone dragged me out of the water!" I shouted the last part. I turn round to see my 'rescuer'. His face looked familiar, I was sure I had seen it before, just after _he _left. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Jake talking. "Thanks Sam, I suppose" he said bitterly.

So this was Sam Uley. The boy who had taken Jake's friends away. I was about to start a long and vicious rant at him, when he said "Bella, can I talk with you privately?" The question startled me a little, I couldn't think what he'd have to say to me. I started to shiver from the wet and the cold, "or maybe another time, look, I'll stop by your house tomorrow night, there's something I need to speak with you about." he said as he started to run off.

I looked at Jake confused, he just shrugged "maybe he's going to confess his undying love to you" he said with a grin on his face. I punched his arm "shut up."

Jake was uncharacteristically quiet on the walk back to his house, I knew something was bothering him but he didn't seem to want to talk about it, I decided to leave it for now and get it out of him later once he'd had time to gather his thoughts.

"Bella, I can't see you tomorrow, I have to go visit some family up in Seattle. I'll be there over night, but I'll call you as soon as I get back" Jake spat out as I was getting into my truck. "Er, okay, is that what's been bothering you?" I asked, "yeah" I could tell he was lying, he wouldn't look me in the eye. "okay, but when you get back, we're having a serious talk Jacob" I warned. We said our goodbyes and I drove off. I pondered breifly over what was on Jacob's mind, but I was more interested by what Sam had to talk to me about.

When I got home, I made Charlie some dinner and went for a shower. I hated this part of the day. It was the only time I was on my own. Even thinking about my day with Jake wasn't enough to stop the tears. I'd begun to realise I'd been avoiding the subject of _h- no, Edward _for too long. I needed to face up to it. I needed a way to get over him. _I could make sure they're really gone. Check the house is empty. Then I'll know they're really gone from my life. _That seemed like a painful, but good idea. I decided that's what I'd do tomorrow. Get some closure.

The next day I woke pretty early, I knew I had a lot to do today, and the fact I couldn't see Jake all day was making the day seem longer and less appealing than it already was. I went downstairs trying to think of a convincing lie to tell Charlie about where I was going today, when I spotted a note on the table: **Had to work today, they called at the last minute, some buisness up in Seattle. Might be home late, don't make me any dinner. Dad x**

_Well, that makes today easier then_ I thought. At least I wouldn't have to lie to Charlie again. I decided I should probably do some work before I started today. I knew I wouldn't be in the mood after I got back from the Cullen's and later on I'd be busy with Sam. I opened my text book and started writing out some notes. I tried to focous but after a while, I became restless. I couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen today, and what if they hadn't really left and they saw me at their house, or worse, I saw them.

I gave up trying to study and decided to get this over and done with. I grabbed my truck keys and set off.

The drive down the familar road flooded my head with painful memories, instead of blocking them out like I had for so long, I allowed them to drown me. I felt a sudden panick as I drew closer to the house. _What if they're still here? What if Edward stayed behind? What are you going to say to them? _My thoughts were quickly tossed aside as I turned down the driveway. The house looked abandoned, it's hard to believe it's been empty for only a few months, it looked as though it hadn't been lived in for centuries.

When I was finally outside the house, I shut off my truck and got out. I walked up the steps to the door and tried the handle. It was unlocked. _Of course, they had no need to lock the doors, who would try and break in to a house full of vampires? _

I sighed. This is a bad idea. I walked in the house and gasped. Everything had gone. All the furniture, all the pictures and paintings even the flooring had been ripped out. "wow, it really is like they didn't exist" I muttered. The words echoed around the empty room. My feet automatically started for the stairs. I had to check the rest of the house. I checked every room and it was the same. Everything had gone.

I felt relieved as I walked back to my truck. Now I'd seen for myself they'd really gone, I felt like I could try and move on with my life, away from the supernatural. I smiled as I thought of how please Jake would be when I told him about today. But there was some part of me that knew I needed to check everything. The meadow. Our meadow. We used to go there alot, I need to check it's clear. Maybe I should go home and go there another day with Jake, so he can help me through it, _no! You need to do this on your own. _Stupid brain, it was right, I really needed to do this on my own.

I stepped into the meadow and froze. The pain was unbearable. It was exactly the same as it used to be, everything was just as perfect. I crouched down and screamed. The memories of lying here with him came back. I could remember how the sun hit him and made him glisten. He was beautiful. My eyes flooded and I couldn't hold back the sobs. I sat in the grass and cried uncontrollably.

"Bella?" A confused voice came from behind me. I froze. I recognised the voice and couldn't bring myself to look at him. "Bella, is that you?" He asked again. I finally forced my body to stand and turned round. His eyes were almost golden, there was still a hint of red in them, but the colour made me instantly relax.

"Laurent, it's good to see you, it's been too long" I forced a smile out. "I honestly can't believe you're here. When I went by the Cullen's house and saw it was empty, I assumed you had moved on with them" he admitted. "No, I, er, had to stay, for school and stuff" I lied. He didn't seem convinced, but he let it go, "hey what happened to your eyes?" I asked, last time I saw him they were bright red, only animal blood turns them golden, "ah yes, the eyes, after the... incident with James last year I moved in with the Denali coven in Alaska, they live off animals, just like the Cullens, it was difficult at first, but I think I'm getting used to it" he explained "I actually came down to see Carlisle, I wanted to apologise for James's behaviour and-" he stopped mid sentence.

A gust of wind blew between us and his eyes darkened. He took a deep breath and smiled, "my my Bella, you still smell... Intoxicating." I could see him struggling to keep his self control. I cursed silently at the wind. I was glad I hadn't brought Jake, if Laurent can't control himself, I'd hate for Jake to be here too. I swallowed the pain back the thought of Jake dead brought and tried to focus on how to get out of here.

"This... 'diet' has been very difficult Bella" Laurent began as he started circling around me, "I mean, I want to change, I don't want to be a monster, but sometimes I slip, usually, it's just a momentary thing and there's always someone to hold me back and control me, but, Alaska is quite far away from here, and you're Cullens are quite far away, if I was to slip, no one could stop me" his eyes grew darker by the second.

This was it. There was no one here to stop him. No one could save me from this. I shut my eyes and thought of Jake, he was going to be broken once he found out. I thought of Charlie and how lonely and broken he'd be without me. How heartbroken Renee would be. I briefly wondered if the Cullens would miss me but then decided they wouldn't.

Laurent walked closer towards me. His eyes turned darker with each step. I held my breath and shut my eyes, no one could save me now, I braced myself for his attack. I opened my eyes in time to see blonde figure running across the meadow and ripping Laurent to shreds in an instant. It couldn't be him, could it?

"Bella, darlin'? Are you okay?"

**A.N/ okaaaayyyy, so what do you think of this one? I'm not entirely satisfied with this, but I honestly can't think of a different way to write this. Idkk, maybe I'll rewrite this chapter some time in the future if I'm really not okay with it. But hey, look who's at the end of the chapter! **

**Reviews and constructive criticism would be very much appreciated :D  
(by the way, I'm English, and northern, so if I've put "were" instead of "was" or "was" instead of "were" I apologise, it's the sociolect of the north, I get told off for it at college, but I can't help myself :P)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N/ I uploaded twice in one day :O I got this chapter finished a lot quicker than I thought I would have. A lot more was supposed to happen, but I didn't want to make it too long, and well, Bella just sort of took over my mind and made me add more things in. So here's chapter 3! Enjoy :P**

My head was spinning. I felt like I'd just woken from a horrible nightmare. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I looked around where I was lay. Everything looked unfamilair, I had no idea where I was. I started to panick when I heard a voice outside the door. "yeah she's okay... I promise I'll tell her to phone you as soon as she feels better... Thanks Angela... Okay, good bye." I was confused, why was he talking to Angela? I opened the door to see the back of Jaspers head, he spun around almost instantly, "oh hey Bella, finally up?" he smirked. I couldn't speak, I just opened my mouth then shut it again when no words came.

"I, er, borrowed your phone, I hope you don't mind" he said as he handed it back to me. I just stared at it in his hand. I knew I looked like an idiot but my body refused to move. "I'll just keep hold of it for a while then" he said concerned. I looked back at him, "I... Er... What?" was all I could managed, he laughed softly, "I suppose you want some answers?" he asked. I nodded and he led me downstairs.

Once we reached the ground floor I realised we were back at the Cullens house. It must've been Jaspers room I was in. I looked around confused as to where all this furniture had come from, "I made a quick trip out whilst you were asleep" he answered my unspoken question. My mouth formed an oh shape as I took a seat on the sofa. He watched me as I observed the room, I was quite suprised there was only the basics in the house, I thought he would've bought a lot more, they always seemed to go overboard.  
"Bella, can I just ask, what are you thinking about? There's a lot of emotions coming off you and it's difficult to figure out" he asked. "Just that it's weird, it's weird that there isn't much in this room." He looked confused, "do you want me to go buy some more stuff?" "no, of course not, I like it better like this, it's not over the top, it feels more comfortable, it's just, it's weird" I laughed. He smirked and shook his head.

He began telling me about why he was back in Forks and how he found me with Laurent. "I came back, last month to apologise, I had to get away from my family, they tried to pretend they didn't mind, but I could feel the resentment and dissapointment towards me, I couldn't bare it anymore, so I left, I stayed with some friends of mine, Peter and Charlotte for a few months. They helped me through a lot, and Peter suggested I come and see you, to check you're doing okay and apologise, I was always going to come back anyway, but there was no reason to stick around there for any longer so I decided to come.

"When I first got here, I waited for Charlie to go to work and I was about to knock on your door, when I heard you screaming. I thought someone was hurting you so I ran up to your room, but you were asleep, I could feel waves pain and heartbreak coming off you and it was unbearable, it made my knees buckle. I had to leave. I knew it was ultimately my fault you felt like this, and I knew you'd hate me. I thought I should wait a little longer before I spoke to you.

"After a week or so though, you started hanging around with Jacob Black a lot, I watched over you whilst you drove to La Push and back, and at night. I had to make sure you were okay. I got a phone call from Alice yesterday telling me you was going to visit our house. I knew you needed to see we were gone so I took everything out of the house. I was out hunting when I came across Laurent's scent. I knew he'd started on the vegetarian life style and wanted to see how he was doing, so I followed him. He found you in the meadow and his thirst was overpowering. After you spoke for a while I could feel his control slipping. I had to stop him, but that meant you'd see me, I didn't know whether you were ready for that or not, but I couldn't let him get you. So I killed him. I turned round to see if you were okay, but you just collapsed. I brought you back here, and phoned Angela for a cover story incase anyone questions where you've been."

His face turned to panick when I didn't respond, "can I have some water?" I finally choked out. He looked a little confused but obliged anyway. I drank the whole glass before I spoke, "Jasper, I don't hate you, I never would, I don't even think it would be possible for me to do so." He smiled at my response, "do you promise?" I nodded and he smiled again. "you should be getting home soon Bella, it's getting quite late." He said, I felt a massive wave of dissapointment, I didn't want to leave, but I couldn't stay around Jasper too long, it wasn't fair on either of us, being around him gave me false hope Edward might be back, and I pushed his self control too far.

"Would you come back?" He asked as we walked to my truck outside. He took me a little by suprise, I didn't think he'd want me back, he wasn't always my greatest admirer. I knew it would probably be a bad idea, but the words had already left my mouth before I had chance to think "of course I will" He smiled. "I'd like to apologise, properly, and I think I'd like to talk to you about some things, if you don't mind" he looked down, avoiding my gaze, probably assuming I'd reject the idea. "Yeah sure, I'd be happy to talk to you" His head shot up in suprise, _this isn't a good idea Bella, it's only going to end badly _my brain repeated over and over. "okay, good, what about Tuesday?" He asked, "sure I'll come after school" He seemed happy that I was willing to spend time with him, I wanted to talk some more but I noticed it had started to get dark. "Well, I'll see you Tuesday then" I said as I drove off.

My head was far too preoccupied with this afternoon that I almost didn't notice Sam stood outside my house. "Hey Bella" he waved as I parked up. "Hey, do you want to go somewhere else? Or is my room okay?" I asked, I hadn't had anyone other than Charlie in my room since Edward left and I began to get nervous about having someone there. "You're room's fine" he said as we walked up the stairs. This day had been weird enough so my brain didn't even process how strange it was that there was a stranger in my bedroom. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked. He sat down on my computer chair, "it's about the Cullens."

**A.N/ ooh, Sam has important things to say, it's that important it requires a new chapter. I apologise for leaving it like this, but I'm nearly done with the next chapter so you won't be waiting long... Hopefully.**

**Reviews would be very much appreciated :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_"It's about the Cullen's" _My heart stopped. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "We know about them Bella" he said. "I... I don't know what you're talking about" I stuttered. He sighed, "Bella, our tribes legends, they aren't just stories, they're, well, real" my eyes widened, he couldn't be serious, right? "Sam, do you seriously expect me to believe that you're a wolf?" I laughed nervously, slightly scared of the answer.

"Here, let me show you something" he said as he scooped me up and jumped out of the window. "Sam! Are you completely insane? We could've died!" I shouted as he steadied me on the floor. "You might want to take a few steps back" he said still laughing from my anger.

I walked to the wall of my house and turned around to watch him, he walked to the tree line and started to get undressed, "er, Sam, I don't think I want to watch this" I said as I covered my eyes with my hands, "sorry Bella, I just don't want to rip my clothes again... Okay you can look again now" I slowly moved my hands from my eyes in time to see Sam transform into a gaint black wolf, I scanned the woods behind him quickly to make sure it wasn't a joke, but there was no sign of anyone around. "Wow" was all I could manage.

After a few seconds, he walked back into the woods and phased back into human form, got dressed and we walked back into the house. "So, a wolf, huh?" I said as we got back into my room, "yeah, it's quite weird right?" he asked, "I've seen weirder" I laughed, and he smiled. "So, about the Cullens, we know Bella, we know they're vampires, and I'm completely sure you know about it to, which is why I need to talk you, I just need to ask you a few questions" he began, I nodded as a prompt for him to continue,

"okay, first, have they all left?" I nodded. I don't see why he needed to know about Jasper, he probably wouldn't be staying that long anyway. "Okay, are they planning on coming back?" I wasn't sure, if Jasper came back then maybe the rest might return, maybe Edward would come back, the thought made a lump form in my throat "no I don't think so" I replied looking at the floor, my voice cracked at the end of my reply and I felt Sams hand on my arm, I looked up to a sympathetic smile, I weakly smiled back as he asked the rest of his questions, "is the member of their coven they left behind going to be joining them any time soon?" His question took me by suprise, he knew about Jasper? "Which one?" I asked confused, "the red haired woman, I was suprised she was with them, her eyes aren't the same as the others" he said. The red haired woman? Victoria? She was back? I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. Fear washed over me as I realised why she was here.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Sam asked concerend. I shook my head but was unable to answer him. My body started to involuntarily shake. She'd come for me, I knew she would one day, but I always figured I'd be protected by the Cullens, or a vampire myself so I could fight her off, but not now, not when everyone had left me. "Bella? You don't look too good, maybe you should sit down" Sam ordered as he pushed me to the bed. I took a deep breath, "she's come for me Sam" I muttered as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Don't be ridiculous Bella, what could she possibly want from you?" Sam asked, slightly confused.

"last year, Victoria, her mate James and their friend Laurent came to Forks, they saw me with the Cullens and realised I was human. They started to leave but James caught my scent and did what ever he could to get to me, I ended up in Pheonix, believing he had my mother hostage, but it was a lie, he made me run away from the Cullens so they couldn't protect me, but Edward showed up, James had already bitten my arm and I wasn't sure what else went on, I was in too much pain to pay attention, but I do know that they killed him.

"And now Victoria's here, to kill me, it's only fair right, a mate for a mate? But I'm not Edward's anymore, and they aren't here to protect me." I started to panick, I knew for sure Edward wouldn't come back to protect me and there was no way I could fight her off myself. Sam opened his mouth to say something when his face turned to distgust, "there's a vampire here" he said, I shot him a questioning look "they smell, really bad" he chuckled. He walked over to my window and looked down, "a Cullen?" he asked suprised, I walked over slowly praying he was right, I looked down to see Jasper stood on my lawn, he must've been listening.

Sam scooped me up again and jumped out of the window, we walked over to Jasper to see why he was here. "I didn't know Victoria was back, I haven't noticed she's been here, I'm suprised Alice hasn't seen this" Jasper said slightly confused.

"Maybe Victoria never made her mind up about coming here so that Alice wouldn't see?" I asked. He shook his head, "no, Victoria doesn't know about Alice's visions, if she decided to come here, Alice would've seen it straight away." he said. I turned to Sam to see him deep in thought, he opened his mouth slightly and whispered something I couldn't hear, but Jasper did, "no, she wouldn't do that!" Jasper spat back at him, not even bothering to whisper. I looked at them both puzzled and annoyed that I didn't know what was going on. "Bella, I'm going to go, thanks for letting me speak to you though" Sam said as he started to walk off, "oh and Bella, Jake doesn't know about the whole... Wolf thing, don't let on to him, he'll find out soon enough."

Now Jasper shot me a puzzled look, "what wolf thing?" He asked, "oh you know, Sam's a wolf, so are some of the tribe, and Jake will be soon apparently" I said casually as I walked back towards my house. "Here Bella, let me take you up, we don't want Charlie getting suspicious of how you got outside" Jasper said as he lifted me up. He climbed up the side of my house and steadied me in my bedroom. "Okay, well, I'll see you Tuesday" he said as he climbed back out of the window, I waved but he'd already left.

I sat down on my bed and let my mind over flow with everything that happened today. I didn't know which part was the weirdest, the fact my ex's brother is back, the fact there's wolves, the fact my best friend is about to turn into a wolf, or that Victoria's back. I looked down at my bed and sighed, sleep had never seemed so appealing.

**A.N/ so there's chapter 4, chapter 5 will be up soon and hopefully a lot better than this one :P thanks for reading though. **


End file.
